The present invention relates to a coil mounting structure.
As a method for supplying electric power to a moving object, various power supply methods without use of a power supply code and/or a power transmission cable have been proposed. Also, many structures for such power supply methods have been proposed.
For example, Japanese patent No. 4911262 (Patent Document 1) has proposed the following structure: in an electrically-powered vehicle capable of running with electric power supplied from a power source that is located outside of the vehicle, a power reception resonator (corresponding to a secondary coil in the present application) is disposed under a metallic underbody.
Also, Japanese patent No. 5077421 (Patent Document 2) has proposed a structure that includes an electromagnetic shield member containing resonators thereinside, and the electromagnetic shield member has an opening in a direction toward the power transmitting resonator or an opening in a direction toward the power receiving resonator, so as to allow transmission of electricity from the power transmitting resonator to the power receiving resonator. Patent Document 2 describes that with this structure, electromagnetic field leakage can be appropriately inhibited.
Unexamined Japanese patent application publication No. 2012-254778 (Patent Document 3), Unexamined Japanese patent application publication No. 2012-254781 (Patent Document 4), Unexamined Japanese patent application publication No. 2012-254782 (Patent Document 5) have proposed a structure in which a mounting structure is composed of aluminum, etc., and a structure in which a protection member is provided so as to inhibit magnetic field leakage. Also in Patent Documents 3 to 5, a structure has been proposed in which a link mechanism capable of extending and contracting in a vertical direction is provided to enable protection of coils, etc. at a time of collision. Moreover, it has been proposed to adopt a configuration in which the mounting structure is inclined in a front-rear direction, thereby achieving improved efficiency in supply of electric power.